


House Party

by Into_Oblivion



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Collars, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Humilation, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Seth gets an invite to a special house party hosted by Steph and Hunter.





	House Party

Seth sighed as he walked up the steps to Roman's house and rang the doorbell, bag slung over the shoulder as he was going to be spending the weekend with him and Dean, as he'd seen him and Dean participating in....ageplay a few months ago and has been intrigued by it ever since. 

"Can you get that, Dee? I'm still busy getting the room ready..." Roman says.

Dean nodded and went down to open the door. "Hey, buddy!" Dean gave him a smile. "Roman's still getting the room ready but I'm sure it won't take long."

"Oh, um, okay.....thanks for inviting me over." Seth places his bag down on the couch and sits down, looking around curiously. 

Finally finished with the room, Roman sighs softly as he enters the living room and smiles at seeing Seth. "Hey, buddy...you ready for this weekend?" Roman smiles as he then goes to sit by Seth, Dean soon following. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess....but what's so special about this particular weekend?" Seth asks. 

"Well, we know how you've always seemed interested in ageplay, so we figured you could tag along with us to Steph and Hunter's party. You know they always have that big get-together every year..." 

Dean grins. "Yeah, I think you're really going to enjoy it, Seth. We've always had a great time the past three times we've gone."

Roman smiles as he pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Seth. "Well, it starts in an hour, so we gotta get you ready." Roman says as he extends his hand to a nervous Seth, who reluctantly took it, following him and Dean to the nursery. 

"This is Deano's old room, and it's going to be yours whenever you want it, he already said he doesn't mind sharing. I've already picked out some clothes for you..." Roman points to the changing table, which had a diaper, babyish print shirt and some shortalls laid out for him. 

"Um....I--I'd rather you not---" Seth started only to be hushed by a pacifier, which he quickly removed.

Dean looks at Roman. "Should we get Seth changed, or does he want to do it himself?" 

"I--I can do it myself....I just...need to find a bathroom...if that's okay?" Seth asks, gathering up the clothes and diaper before hopping off the changing table. 

"Yeah, that's totally fine." Roman leads Seth to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. 

Seth sighs and strips himself of his clothes, except of his underwear, which he was reluctant to get rid of as he wasn't sure about using diapers yet. After a bit of struggling, Seth emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. 

Roman smiled as he then wrapped his arms around him for a hug. "Good boy...now that you're all dressed, let's head out. And don't worry, Deano, I have some extra clothes for you in case you wanna be little too."

Dean smiled. "You're always thinkin' about me....you know I love that about you..." He says before pressing a kiss to Roman's lips. 

Heading out to the car, Seth wasn't even surprised whenever he saw the adult-sized carseat in the back. "Let me guess....you want me to ride in that?" 

Roman smiles and nods. "Yes, baby boy. What would happen if we got pulled over and they saw we have a baby who's not in a carseat? We could get in trouble! Now...up you go..." Roman lifts Seth up and then seats him in the carseat, buckling him in snugly before giving him a pacifier and heading to the driver's seat.

Dean gets in the passenger seat and puts on his seat belt. "Aww...our baby boy looks so cute! Doesn't he, Roman?" Dean cooed as he looked back at Seth. 

"He sure does! I have a feeling you're really going to enjoy yourself at the party, Sethie." Roman grins as he then pulls out onto the street, heading into the next town where Stephanie and Hunter lived. 

Seth just blushed at being baby-talked to and played with a strand of his long hair, shaking from nervousness and excitement.

"We're just gonna make a quick stop first, though, okay, baby?" Roman asked as he looked back at Seth with a smile. 

"We're going to take you to the toy store as this one's going to be closing soon, so we figured you could pick out something you like and my little Deano could pick out some toys, too!" 

Dean blushes lightly before clearing his throat. "I--I only wanna look around. I really don't need anything else...I have plenty of toys at home." 

Seth's eyes widened as he realized he'd have to go out in public....dressed like an oversized baby, in a store full of excited, screaming little kids. 

"You two can go in and help yourselves, I think I'll just stay in here and wait....I don't mind." Seth says, smiling hopefully. 

"Seth....we can't leave a baby in the car by himself, so you'll have to come inside with us. Don't worry, we won't let anyone do or say anything to you." Roman says before he gets out of the car and goes around to unbuckle Seth. 

Seth whimpers and pulls away from Roman. "But....but I don't wanna go....what if someone notices that I'm wearing a diaper?" 

"I'm sure they won't, kiddo, trust me. They're going to be too busy dealing with their own children to notice you." 

Dean smiled softly. "Yeah. And besides, you won't be the first adult baby to shop here....whenever I'm little, I come with Roman and no one says anything to us." 

Seth just blushes and uses his free hand to cover his face as they entered the store, immediately surrounded by the sounds of screaming little kids and their parents. 

"I've never seen so many of them in one place before...." Seth says with a frown as he looks at Roman. 

"I know, there's a lot of toys in here. It'll be hard to choose which one you want, huh? Though I think we're going to get you some baby toys, since it only seems appropriate." 

"Well, I was actually talking about the kids, but I haven't seen that many toys, either." Seth says, chuckling softly. 

Roman smiles. "Alright, Dean, you can go pick out some toys you like and meet back up with us, okay?" 

Dean nodded and grinned as he headed to an asile that had toys for older kids, like Lego sets, Transformers, and Hot Wheels. 

Leading Seth to the section of baby toys, Roman smiles as he notices that Seth seemed to be fixated on the stuffed animals in a nearby bin. 

"Would you like a stuffie, baby boy?" Roman asks as he places a hand on Seth's shoulder reassuringly. 

Seth looked at Roman for a moment before nodding. He figured it would be nice to have a stuffed animal of his own to cuddle and play with. 

"Alright, you can go pick out whichever one you want." Roman says as he then lets go of Seth's hand, watching as he slowly made his way over to the bin and reached inside. 

Pulling out a stuffed wolf, Seth smiled softly as he stared at it for a few seconds before hugging it close to him. 

"Looks like you've taken a liking to that one. Is it one you want, kiddo?" Roman asks as he walks over to Seth. 

Seth nods, blushing lightly as he hugs the wolf a bit harder. "Yes. Are you sure you don't mind buying him for me?" 

Roman shakes his head. "No, honestly. I'm not going to leave you without a toy while Dean gets to have his, besides, you deserve this." 

Seth smiles as he gives Roman a hug and takes his hand again as they walk down one of the rows of infant toys. 

"I really don't think I need any of these toys, I mean I won't be using them that much. " 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, now, do you want to pick some out or do you want me to pick for you?" Roman asks. 

"You can pick for me." Seth mumbles as he looks at the floor, finding it a bit humiliating that Roman was picking out baby toys for him, though part of him kinda wanted this. 

"Alright, but I don't wanna hear any complaining after." Roman says as he then picks out some teething toys for Seth and a few soft ones, as he figured if Seth was nervous, he could just chew on one of the toys to calm himself down. 

Seth just blushed and turned around whenever he heard footsteps behind him, seeing that it was just Dean, who had several boxes in his arms. 

"I've got my toys picked out! Sorry it took so long, I practically had to fight off an army of little kids to get them."

"That's alright, Deano. I've got Seth's toys, so we can go check out now. I'll have to check your diapers once we get outta here, though." Roman smiles as he leads his boys to the checkout counter. 

"Wait....diapers?! You're wearing one too, Dean? I thought you were gonna be big this weekend." 

"Well, I am, but I just decided to wear one in case I decided to be little, plus I'm pretty much used to wearing them almost 24/7." 

"I don't know if I could get used to wearing them that much, though they are pretty comfy...." Seth says, smiling slightly as he places his wolf on the counter top and watches as the employee scans the tag on its' ear before giving it back to him. 

Dean was proud of what he'd picked out, though he hoped they wouldn't get broken like the last ones he took with him to the party. 

"Since when do you like Jurassic World, Deano? I thought you liked Legos..." Roman says, though he can't help but to smile at the toys, thinking they were actually kinda cool. 

"I do....but I like dinosaurs, too! I mean, look at this thing! It's so awesome! It will definitely destroy all of my other toys!" Dean grins as he holds up the box with the Indominous Rex inside. 

Roman smiles as he ruffles Dean's hair. "I'm sure it will, but what about the T-Rex you picked up? Wouldn't that make a worthy opponent for your Indominous Rex? I'm pretty sure she could beat her." 

"No way! When we get to the party, I'll prove it to you!" Dean says before he gives Roman a hug. "Thank you, Daddy...."

Seth smiles. "Yeah, thanks, Roman. I really don't deserve all of this stuff and this attention." He hugs Roman as well, pulling away after several seconds. 

"I already told you, Seth, it's no problem at all, really." Roman says as the three of them leave the store, stopping once they reached the car, so Roman could check their diapers. 

"Now...let's see if my boys need a change." Roman smiles as he decides to check Dean first, pulling back the waistband of his shorts and checking his diaper, which was a bit wet, but not serious enough for a change. 

"You're okay for now, Deano. But let's see if the baby needs his diaper changed..." Roman coos as he reaches to unsnap Seth's shortalls, frowning whenever he tried to push his hands away. 

Seth whined and grabbed the front of his shortalls, quickly covering his diaper, which was obviously still dry. 

Roman frowned as he then grabbed Seth's hand, pulling it away from his shortalls as he then began to feel of his diaper. "It's alright, Seth. No one's looking at us, if that's what you're worried about." 

"Yeah, I get mine checked in public all the time when I'm little. It's no big deal, really. Just as long as Daddy does it where there's not a ton of people to see. Everyone here is probably in one of these shops, so we're okay." Dean says. 

"Still dry, huh? I figured you would've given in and used your diaper by now, kiddo. But I understand if you wanna use the big boy potty when we get there. I'm not going to force you to use your diaper if you don't want to." 

Seth sighs softly and holds onto Roman as he is buckled back into the carseat, smiling whenever Dean decides to sit beside him this time, holding his dinosaurs in his lap. 

"Rawr! I'm gonna eat you, little wolf!" Dean laughs as he pretends to make his T-Rex eat Seth's wolf, frowning whenever Seth pulled his wolf away, hugging it tight. 

"Leave Wolfie alone! He doesn't want to play right now, and if you keep messing with him, he's gonna get you! He knows people who can make you disappear!" 

Roman chuckles as he looks back at the boys. "You just got Wolfie and he's already joined the mafia? You never even discussed that with me." 

"It was a last-minute decision.....sorry I didn't tell you, Roman. Wolfie told me to keep my mouth shut about it, but now I've probably blown his cover." Seth says. 

"Well, I hope not, because we don't need the stuffie mafia coming to ruin the party, do we?" 

"No, that would be terrible! Don't worry, from now on, I'm going to keep my mouth shut about the whole thing. I promise." Seth says as they pull into the driveway of the mansion and park. 

"Good boy. Well....here we are, kiddos. Now, I want you two to be on your best behavior, unless you want to be punished, and I'm sad to say it won't be me who'll be punishing you." Roman says as he then unbuckles Seth and Dean, taking their hands in his as they go to ring the doorbell.

Hunter hears the doorbell and quickly comes downstairs, opening it and smiling at Roman and his boys. "We're so glad you could make it, guys! Please come in, and get your badges!" 

Roman smiles as he leads Seth inside, greeting a few of their friends as he does so. "Alright, kiddo, let's get our badges...." Roman smiles as he takes Seth over to the badge table.

Seth looked over all the badges in confusion as he had no idea what the color codes meant, so he just grabbed one and looked at Roman. 

Roman's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you SURE you wanna red badge, kiddo? That's for kinky ageplay only.....why don't you get a blue one instead? That way you can be kinky if you want to, but if not, then you can be little too." Roman says as he picks up a purple caregiver badge and writes his name on it.

Seth's eyes widened as he looked at Roman for a minute before quickly putting the red badge down, picking up a blue one instead, handing it to Roman after, so he could put his name and little age on it. 

"Alright, Setharoo....here's your badge..." Roman says as he places the badge on Seth's shirt, smiling as they headed further into the house, passing some of the younger littles in the living room watching "The Lion King."

"Since you're a newbie, would you like a tour?" Hunter asks as he looks at Seth with a smile, extending his hand to him. 

Seth nodded, blushing as he took Hunter's hand. "Sure. There's not like a sex-dungeon in here, is there?" Seth asked as he looked at Hunter, who just frowned. 

"Well, there IS a BD/SM room, which is pretty much like a dungeon, but nothing happens in there without consent. It's mostly where naughty little ones go to be spanked or punished by Master Kane. He's the in-house Dom."

Seth's eyes windened at hearing that, terrified at the thought of someone like Kane being a dom and having his way with the other littles here, though he can see where that role fit him perfectly, seeing the way he liked to torture people. 

Hunter frowned as he noticed the look on Seth's face. "You okay? You look like you've just seen the most terrifying thing in your life." 

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." He says nervously. 

"It's alright to be nervous, Seth. Just remember you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do here. If you ever wanna talk or you have a problem, just come see me and Steph, okay?" Hunter asks before giving Seth a hug. 

Stephanie looked up whenever she heard her husband mention her name, walking over to him and smiling at Seth. 

"First-timer?" She asks, glancing up at Hunter, who nodded. 

"Aww, don't you worry, Seth. You're going to have a great time here, sweetheart." Stephanie says as she then heads into one of the other rooms to see how things are going. 

"So, Seth....are you hungry? It'll be time for lunch here soon...." Hunter says, looking at Roman with a smile as he approached him after emerging from the bathroom with Dean. 

Seth nodded. "I could eat, just as long as it's not baby food or anything gross like that." 

"Alright....let's go get some food in that little tummy of yours..." Roman smiles as he leads Seth outside into the backyard with Dean following behind.

Roman smiles as he approaches Matt, who'd decided he was going to help out with barbecue, while his baby boy was with his Mommy, Lita. 

Matt grinned at the three of them as they approached him. "Hey, guys....what can I get you? We have burgers, hot dogs and chicken and we also have some corn and potatoes." Matt explains. 

Roman nods and looks at Seth. "What do you wanna eat, baby? And what do you wanna eat, Deano?" 

Seth thinks for a minute before looking at Roman hopefully. "Can I have a burger?" 

"Why don't you choose something that'll be a little easier for me to cut up for you, baby boy?" Roman says.

Seth huffs and crosses his arms. "Okay. I guess I'll have some chicken, then, and some potaotes." 

"I want a hot dog with mustard and ketchup and can I have some corn and potatoes, too?" Dean asks as he looks at Roman. 

"Yes you can, Dean. And I just want some chicken, as well." Roman smiles as he then takes their plates and leads them over to a table, with only two chairs left, one being Dean's. 

"Deano, watch our food, okay? Daddy's going to order a drink and I'll be right back." Roman says with a smile as he heads over to the outside bar, greeting Enzo before ordering a mai tai. 

Seth's jaw dropped. "What the hell? They have an outside bar, here? I wanna drink too!" He whined. 

"Sethie, you're WAY too little to drink, plus, you have to show your ID. You don't have anything like that with you, besides, babies can't drink alcohol." Dean says with a grin as he begins to eat his food. 

Roman soon returns to his boys, placing his drink down on the table, frowning when he sees the look on Seth's face. 

"Hey....where's my seat? There's only one left!" Seth whined. 

"I know there is. It's going to be mine and you're going to sit in my lap." Roman says as he sits down and then pulls Seth onto his lap, taking out a bib and tying it around his neck.

Roman tsked as he looked over and saw that Dean was making a mess of himself. 

"Oh, Deano....you're making such a mess, kiddo. Daddy'll have to clean you up after." Roman says before he cuts up some chicken for Seth and begins to feed it to him. 

Seth blushes as he is being fed in front of all their friends, though he didn't feel quite as bad once he saw that they were being fed too, with some just being breastfed.

Suddenly, Miz approaches them, dressed like a sissy maid and holding a tray of bottles. 

"Would you like a drink?" He asks, a warm smile present on his face. 

Seth nods. "Well...I AM kinda thirsty..." He says, reaching for one of the bottles, gasping slightly whenever Roman grabs his hand. 

"Seth....you're not using your manners...Dean gets to pick first, since he's older. And you're going to get a pink one anyways."

Dean says thank you and takes a bottle off of the tray. "Now you can get one!" Dean says as he holds his bottle in his hand.

"B--But he got a green one.....why do I have to have pink? Can't I just have green.....please?" Seth asks, blushing as he looks up at Roman with a pout, making the most innocent face as he can. 

Roman sighs softly as he looks down at Seth. "Okay, Seth, since you're so little, I'm going to give you a simple choice....You can have the green bottle to be just like Dean, but in doing so, you'll be disobeying me....which will be your first strike....two more and you'll be taking a trip to Master Kane." 

"So, do you want it, or are you going to be a good boy?" Roman asks. 

Seth just whimpers. "I want the green one..."

Dean drank from his bottle as he looked at Seth. "Sethie, don't get anymore strikes, or you'll get in a lot of trouble!" Dean said taking his bottle out of his mouth.

"Umm....um, I don't plan to...I just didn't want a pink bottle..." Seth says as he looks at the bottle in his hand before taking a drink of it. 

"Whoa....this tastes...great! It's just milk, right? It--it tastes kinda funny. It's not soy milk, is it?" Seth asks as he looks up at Roman. 

Roman just shook his head, grinning as Seth was totally oblivious to the breastmilk and diuretics inside it....

"Silly baby....it's not soy.....it's breastmilk. Miss Renee was kind enough to pump some for the little ones here, while the rest get formula. Daniel is the only one who gets soy because he's vegan." Roman says.

Dean was now laughing at the horrified look on Seth's face, covering his face and panting as he tries to calm himself down, but it was just way too funny. 

"Alright, alright, we've had our fun...now we need to discuss something very important. What will your safeword be, Sethie? You need one." 

"Safeword? What are you talking about?" Seth asks. Dean loses it. "Oh man, Seth you really ARE new to all this, aren't you? You sure you want that blue badge buddy?" Dean teases.

"A safeword is what you can use whenever something is too uncomfortable for you, especially during sexual situations....." Roman explains as he begins to drink some of his drink. 

"You can use any word that you like, just make sure it's appropriate."

Seth thought for a moment. "Um...what about red? I--I like that color so it would be easy to remember." 

Roman smiled. "Alright, then....'Red' will be your safeword..." Roman says as he then looks down at Seth with a smile, letting him stand up and standing up after. 

"Are you two ready to go back inside and pick out a room to go in?" Roman asks as he takes Seth and Dean's hands in his, leading the two back inside. 

"I'm going to one of the white rooms. Why don't you join me, Seth? We can play cards against our friends or video games." Dean grins. 

Seth smiles. "Alright, let's go, then. You lead the way." He says as he follows Dean into a room, where Chris, Kevin, Sami and Finn were playing a card game, greeting the two as they walked in. 

"Wanna play cards with us? There's room for another player." Sami says with a grin. 

Seth shakes his head. "No thanks. I was thinking about playing a game with Dean, but maybe we could hang out later." 

Sami nods before going back to his game, groaning when he loses. "Come on, baby you know what that means....take those clothes off!" Kevin grins, as he holds up a collar and leash. 

Seth just shakes his head and sits on his knees, picking up a game controller, smiling as the game begins and he works quickly to beat Dean, though he'd never played this game before, so he had absolutely no idea what to do. 

"Dude! You're doin' it wrong! You're supposed to go in the cave first....you ran right past it!" Dean laughs. 

Seth just laughed. Though, as he took another drink of his bottle, the strong urge to pee hit him and he suddenly stood up, squirming as he held himself. 

He knew that he probably wasn't supposed to go to the bathroom without Roman, but he REALLY had to go. 

Peeking out of the room, Seth sighed softly as he saw that Roman was distracted, talking to Hunter for the moment, so he took this as his chance to go to the bathroom. 

Rushing to the nearest bathroom, Seth whined as he opened the door, slamming it behind him, though he didn't quite make it as there was a trail of urine leading to the bathroom and now a puddle on the floor he tried to quickly rip off the diaper and pull down his underwear. 

"Oh, I'm SO fucked!" Seth whimpers.

Dean quietly continued playing. He finished drinking his bottle and stood up, not feeling himself soaking his diaper.

Roman smiled as he went to check on Seth, though his smile quickly turned to a frown once he saw that Seth wasn't there. 

Looking down at the floor and noticing the trail of urine, Roman's eyebrows raised as he began to follow it, seeing that it led to a nearby bathroom. 

"Seth? Are you in there?" Roman asks. 

Seth really didn't want to answer that, but knew that he was going to be in major trouble if he didn't, so he replied with a shaky, "Yes. Am--am I in trouble?"

"Not in as much as you will be unless you open this door, right now...." Roman commands. 

Seth just whines as he quickly tries to hide the wet clothes in a nearby bin, just for now until he could get help.

Seth lets out a deep sigh before he opens the door, allowing Roman to come in, silently preparing himself for whatever Roman was about to do and say. 

Roman frowned as he went into the bathroom, his eyes widening whenever he saw the puddle on the floor and Seth wearing nothing but his t-shirt, with his shortalls and diaper placed in a trash can. 

"Would you care to explain this?" Roman asks as he picks up the soiled clothes, holding out Seth's soaked underwear. 

"If you wanted to wear underwear, all you had to do was tell me...but now you've gone and soaked one of Dean's outfits. These things AREN'T cheap, either." 

Seth just whimpers. "I know...and I'm SO, SO sorry....but I had to go so bad and didn't want to tell you about it...I'm sorry if I've ruined everything..." 

"Well, you haven't ruined anything, really, it'll wash out...but you do know what has to happen now, don't you?" Roman asks as he picks Seth up and sits him on the changing table.

Seth whimpered and nodded in response to Roman's question. "Y--Yes....I have to go see Master Kane, don't I?"

Roman frowned and shook his head. "Well....you still have one strike left, so why don't we go back out with Dean and see how your behavior goes from there? But first....since you could even seem to make it to the toilet on time, we're going to dress you properly..." Roman says as he takes out a diaper and a onesie from the diaper bag, along with some booties and mittens.

Seth gulped at seeing this, though he didn't complain as he was being diapered and dressed, though he felt really humiliated and that feeling only got worse as he was taken out of the bathroom in front of everyone.

Taking Seth back out to meet up with Dean, giving him a smile when he sees him waiting patiently. "What do you think of baby Seth, Deano? He looks adorable, doesn't he? Daddy had to dress him like this because he's not even capable of telling me whenever he needs to use the toilet...." Roman says.

Seth just whimpers and covers his face with his mittened hands, looking down at the floor as he could hear Sami and Finn laughing at him. 

Seth just frowns. "But--but....This isn't fair! It was just an accident, damn it!" He whines. 

Roman frowns. "Seth, remember, you only have one strike left then it's punishment time. I suggest you listen to me and do what I say unless you WANT to face the consequences."

By now, Dean was getting bored, not wanting to play the game anymore. "Daddy? C--Can we go visit Master Kane? I think I need some adult play time." Dean says, pointing to the bulge forming in his shorts. 

Roman smirked. "I think that's good idea, Dean. You and Sethie can both go play in there for a while if you want." 

Seth blushed as he actually wanted to go be a big boy for a while, and he figured it would be nice to have someone else to play with for once besides himself. 

"What's the matter, Sethie? Afraid you might have a bit of fun for once?" Roman asks. 

Seth whimpers, as he's nervous. Sure, he'd wrestled with Kane before and was actually good friends with him, but he'd never experienced him as a dom before.

Knocking on the door, Roman smiled and greeted Kane as he answered it, though it was kinda hard to hear him with all the music and noise in the background. 

"Is is okay if my boys come in here and play with you for a while? They've both got blue badges so it's okay for them to be back here." Roman says. 

"Sure, there's always room for more naughty little brats." Kane smiles.

Dean looks up at Roman. "Daddy, are you going to stay here with us?" He asks nervously.

"Well...I think you'll be okay. Besides, Daddy might get excited, so I think I need to go do something else for while, okay?" Roman says with a blushing face. 

Seth gulped as he entered the room, his eyes widening whenever he saw what had happened to Daniel, who was currently strapped down inside the medical crib, whimpering behind his gag.

Seth nodded and walked over to Dean. He hoped they wouldn't end up like Daniel.

"So, what would you two like to play with? Or would you like me to spank you? I don't just give spankings as punishments...some people here really enjoy them." Kane says with a grin.

Dean looks at Kane before blushing a little. "Can you please spank me?"

Kane raised his eyebrows slightly. "Alright, baby, if that's what you want. You haven't been naughty or anything, though." Kane says as he leads Dean over to one of the bondage benches and straps him onto it, tugging down his shorts and diaper after. "Do you want my belt or a paddle?" 

"The paddle..." Dean says softly, as he curls his fingers into fists.

Kane smiles softly and nods before looking at Seth. "And what would you like to do?" 

"Um...I--I don't know....I've never been.....penetrated before." Seth says before he covers his face with his mittened hands. 

"I see....well, maybe we should try the rocking horse. It'll help you go nice and slow....all of my beginners use it." Kane says, motioning to the rocking horse in the corner which had a dildo strapped to the saddle.

Dean waits and readies himself for the blows of the paddle.

"I'll put you on there as soon as I'm finished with Dean, okay?" Kane says as he grabs one of the paddles from the wall, placing his hand against the small of Dean's back before he begins to spank him, with the paddle already leaving a nice red mark. 

"Let me know when you've had enough, Dean."

Dean nodded and moaned as he felt the sting of the paddle against his bare ass. "Can you please go a little harder?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I can. You don't have to be so shy, Dean. You've been through this before, and you've always seemed to enjoy it. I was thinking, maybe you'd wanna be plugged after and play in one of the bouncers?" Kane asks as he begins to spank Dean much harder than before, taking a strap paddle down from the wall and using it instead of a standard one. 

Seth just blushes, wondering how anyone could enjoy being spanked with a strap.

"Oh, God, I would love to!" Dean said before moaning, panting heavily as he felt himself become hard, already dripping with pre-cum.

"D--Dean? You never told me about this side of you. I knew you were little but you never told me just how kinky you really were." Seth says as he continues to watch as Dean's ass was now a deep shade of red. 

"Have you had enough for now, so someone else can have a turn?" Kane asks as he stops for a moment.

"Yes I have, thank you Master." Dean says while panting and face a little red.

"Alright then, let's get you up here on the table..." Kane says as he uncuffs Dean and carries him over to the changing table, lying him down and picking out a butt plug, coating it and his hole in lube before he gently begins to slide it in, rubbing his tummy once he's finished and tugging up his diaper. 

He then takes him over to one of the bouncers and places him inside, ruffling his hair after and turning on the vibrations in the plug. "I don't want either of you leaving until you make cummies..."

Dean nodded as he moaned in the bouncer. He slowly started bouncing up and down happily as he began to feel the tension in his rock-hard cock.

"Alright, Seth...let's get you on the horsie..." Kane says as he unsnaps Seth's onesie and removes his diaper, making sure to lube his hole and the dildo before gently placing him atop the rocking horse. 

Seth gasped and his eyes widened as he felt himself being penetrated by the dildo. It hurt a bit at first as he was being stretched open, but he soon began to enjoy it, rocking back and forth while the dildo went in and out.

Dean bounced until he sighed in relief when he finally cummed in his diaper. "Master Kane, I made cummies!" Dean smiled happily.

"What a good boy! Do you want to keep playing in the bouncer or move on to something else? Or, would you like to make Master happy? My baby boy wouldn't, so I've just been waiting for the right little sub to come along." Kane says as he turns off Dean's plug. 

Seth was now moaning in pleasure as he gripped the handles of the rocking horse with his mittened hands, biting his bottom lip as he soon came all over it.

"I want to make you happy Master Kane!" Dean smiled happily.

"That's what Master likes to hear..." Kane grins as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, tugging down his underwear as well to reveal his huge cock, already dripping wet. 

Dean gasps at Kane's size. "Master, you're huge!" Dean stares at it and asks, "Can I touch it?"

Kane nods. "Yes, you can, baby boy. I know you probably like your pacifier, but would you like to try Master's instead?"

Dean nodded and didn't even bother using his hands. He suckles on Kane's cock, nearly gagging as he took the entire length of it down his throat.

"That's a good boy....good little Deano. That makes Master feel so good." Kane crooned as he continued to allow Dean to suckle on his huge cock, moaning softly before beginning to cum into Dean's mouth, feeling totally satisfied after.

Kane gently kisses Dean's hair after, tugging his underwear back on, followed by his pants and belt, going over to check on Seth, who was currently playing with himself, coating the seat of the rocking horse in cum even more. 

"Alright, Seth. You've done enough cummies. Let's get you cleaned up and get you back to your Daddy." Kane says as he lifts Seth into his arms and carries him over to the changing table. laying him down and wiping the excess cum off of him before getting him into a new diaper. 

Once Seth had been re-diapered and dressed, Kane took him into his arms and gave him a hug as well as Dean. "I hope you two had fun and I hope I wasn't too rough on you." 

Seth blushes as he leans into the hug, feeling somewhat safe with Kane. "No...it was just my first time to ever play on a dildoed rocking horse. But it was very enjoyable." 

"Yeah, and you KNOW you didn't hurt me. We've been doing this for three years now, so you know how I like it." Dean grins. 

Kane smiles. "I know, Deano. Let's go find your Daddy, okay?" He says as he walks out of the room, holding both boys on his hips, smiling once he sees Roman. 

"Well, they're all yours again. We had a great time. We'll have to do this again next year." Kane says as he places Seth and Dean onto their feet before returning to his room to check on Daniel. 

Roman smiled as he took his boys into his arms, giving them both big hugs. "Did you two have fun?" 

Seth blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I did, Daddy. I never expected anything like this to happen to me, though." 

"You KNOW I had a good time, Daddy. I always have a good time with Master Kane." Dean grins. 

Roman chuckles. "Alright, well, how about we go explore some of the other rooms? Unless you two just want to stay and hang out with me." 

"No way! I'm going to the Littles room! I wanna show off my new dinosaurs!" Dean says as he takes his dinosaurs from the diaper bag and heads down the hall to the Littles room, gasping when he sees they built a fort from various pillows and couch cushions. 

Seth wanted to join Dean, but he was suddenly getting very sleepy from the mixture of just having exerted himself in Kane's room, and from just having a long day with lots of excitement in general. 

Letting out a small yawn, Seth looked at Roman sleepily. "I think I need a nap, I'm getting kinda tired." 

Roman smiled. "I think you need a nap, too, kiddo. Let's go into one of the white rooms, where it'll hopefully be a bit more quiet." He then picks Seth up and carries him to the first white room on the left, where James and Carmella were talking quietly. 

Sitting down on the couch, Roman smiled as he cradled Seth in his arms, giving him a pacifier to suckle on as he gently began to rock him slightly, patting his bottom as he watched him fall asleep. 

It was nearly 20 minutes later whenever Dean entered the room, now in only his t-shirt and a very wet and leaking diaper. 

"Dean! What do you think you're doing? And...where are your shorts?" Roman asked, as stern look present on his face. 

Dean pouted. "They're in the Littles room....I'm leaking, Daddy! I really need a change, please!" He begged. 

Roman sighed, wondering what he was going to do with a sleeping Seth while he went to change Dean. He really hated to wake Seth, but he was going to have to. 

"Sethie....wake up, baby boy." He gently nudges Seth awake. "I need to go change Dean, will you be alright by yourself in here?" 

Seth blinked sleepily before letting out a nod, crawling off of Roman's lap to cuddle into one of the couch cushions. 

Suddenly, Randy entered the room, and Seth, in his still sleepy state, failed to fully realize he was there, though he perked up whenever Randy began to speak. 

"Hey, I'll keep an eye on the baby for you, if you don't mind me offering." He grinned, sending a look to Seth, who was now covering his face. 

"Sure! I'll be right back and if he decides to do anything, let me know, and I'll handle it." Roman says as he leads Dean to a nearby bathroom. 

Walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Seth, Randy smiled as he took him into his arms, sitting him backwords on his lap, so that he was facing him. 

Seth whimpered and refused to make eye contact with Randy, though it was kind of hard not to, when he was sitting right in front of him and really had no other choice.

Randy just grinned as he placed his hand against Seth's padded bottom, giving it a pat as he moved him a bit closer to him.

Spitting out his pacifier, Seth growled at him, face now thoroughly red from embarrassment. 

"What are YOU doing here? I didn't think this was your kind of thing, Randy." 

Randy chuckles. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Seth, and I'm really just here to observe...." 

"Well, you can observe from somewhere else, now, let me go!" Seth grunted as he tried to wriggle free of Randy's grip, almost getting away from him only to be held in place, his bladder now full of urine and ready to burst. 

"Aww, someone's a fussy baby, isn't he? I think I know what you need! How about a horsie ride? Babies love those!" Randy grinned sadistically as he then began to bounce Seth on his knee, ignoring his whines and whimpers as he squirms. 

"Isn't this fun, spending time with Uncle Randy? I bet it is and by the way you're squirming, I'd say someone's about to have a wet diaper!" 

Seth whined and shook his head no, though he could no longer hold in the contents in his bladder, so he had no choice but to wet his diaper, filling it with urine, which caused it to swell slightly. 

"Well, my lap just got VERY warm, so I'll say you've just made tinkles, haven't you?" Randy chuckled as he stopped bouncing Seth. 

Seth just blushed and went quiet, tears forming in his eyes as he looked away from Randy, feeling so ashamed and helpless as he'd just wet himself on the lap of the one person who knew how to get under his skin. 

"Aww, it's okay. I promise I won't tell the others at work about this little incident." Randy said. 

Hearing that statement flipped a switch inside of Seth and he knew he was probably going to get in HUGE trouble with Roman, but he couldn't take it anymore. Randy was making him very uncomfortable, so he furrowed his brows and looked right at him. 

"Excuse my language, but you've been getting under my skin for the last 15 minutes, so if you won't stop, you can go fuck yourself with a chainsaw!" He growled. 

Hunter overhears Seth's profane speech and decides to go check on him, seeing as Roman was still in the bathroom with Dean. 

"What's going on in here? Is everything okay? I heard some very choice words coming from this little one." Hunter motions to Seth. 

Randy smiles innocently. "Yes, everything's okay. Isn't it, little guy?" He looks at Seth, who just whimpers and reaches for Hunter, mumbling "red" over and over. 

"It sure doesn't sound like it. Why don't you come with me for a little while, Seth?" Hunter asks, before he helps Seth up, smiling softly as he reaches for him, wanting to be picked up. 

"C--Can you carry me? I think I just need some air for a little while, if that's okay?" Seth asks as he is then picked up and held close to Hunter, practically clinging to him. 

Hunter smiles softly. "Sure. Would you like me to ask if Steph wants to go out with us, too?" 

Seth nods as he buries his face in Hunter's shoulder, thankful that he came along when he did. "Mm-hmm....." 

"Don't worry, I'll tell Roman where you've gone when he comes back." Randy says, waving to Seth. 

"I think you've done enough, Randy." Hunter says with a frown as he walks out of the room, motioning for Stephanie to come over, as she was busy talking to Roman and Dean. 

"Looks like I'm needed." Stephanie says as she walks over to Hunter with a frown as she sees how upset Seth looks. 

"We're going outside for a little while. Do you wanna join us? I'm sure Seth would enjoy your company." Hunter says as he heads outside, grabbing a diaper bag on the way out as he could feel that Seth needed changing. 

"Sure." Stephanie smiled as she headed outside with her husband and Seth, sitting down on one of the empty benches beside them. "Looks like everyone's inside now. It's so quiet out here...not that I'm complaining or anything." 

Hunter chuckles softly before cradling Seth in his arms. "What do you say we get that soggy diaper changed, then Steph can feed you, but only if you want to, we won't force you." 

Seth nods, as he really wanted to be out of his wet, uncomfortable diaper, though he wasn't so sure about letting his boss' husband change him. 

Laying a changing pad out on the soft grass, Hunter smiles as he moves Seth so that he's lying on top of it, taking out changing supplies after, along with his wolf, which Roman had given to them for safekeeping. 

"So, what happened back there between you and Randy? I heard you using your safeword, and you looked absolutely humiliated. If you don't want to talk about it, we understand, but if someone is bullying you then they need to leave, we don't condone that type of behavior here." Hunter says as he unsnaps Seth's onesie and begins to change him. 

Seth frowns. "I'd rather not talk about it, but I will say that he was making me very uncomfortable." 

"I understand, kiddo. He's been acting strangely all day, you're actually not the first person he's made feel uncomfortable here today, he was bothering Bayley earlier." Hunter says as he finishes up the change, taking Seth back into his arms and sitting back on the bench. 

"Would you like me to feed you, Seth?" Stephanie asks as she then unbuttons her shirt and unclips her bra. 

Seth blushed bright red and covered his eyes for a moment, though he figured it would be calming, so he nodded, laying down across Stephanie's lap and relaxing as he slowly began to suckle, making a cute little noise as he did so. 

"There's a good boy. You just relax for a while, after all you've been through today, I feel that you definitely deserve this." Stephanie cooed as she brushed some of Seth's hair out of his face. 

Hunter smiled lovingly as he watched the man being fed, happy that Randy didn't do anything too serious to him, though he was definitely going to have a talk with the man later concerning his rude behavior. 

"So, Seth. We've been talking to your Daddy a lot today and we brought up the possibility of being your Uncle and Aunt, but only if you want us to be."

Seth stopped suckling for a moment, looking up at Hunter with a small smile. "I think I'd really like that. You guys make me feel safe and loved, just like Roman does." 

"I'm glad we can make you feel that way, Seth. Anytime you wanna come over and spend time with us, just let us know. Our door is always open for you and we have a nursery with everything you could want, as we've been wanting a little one of our own." Stephanie says. 

Seth sniffles as he begins to tear up, burying himself in Stephanie's chest as he starts to cry, so happy that he had such wonderful friends who truly seemed to care about him. 

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? We understand..." Stephanie says as she cradles Seth in her arms, rocking slightly. 

Seth eventually calms down and snuggles into Stephanie, not even caring whenever she stands up with him in her arms. 

"It's getting late, so we should be getting back inside to your Daddy." Stephanie adjusts Seth so that he was sitting on her hip as the three of them headed back inside, greeted by Roman. 

"Are you feeling better now, baby boy?" Roman asks as he then takes Seth into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. 

Seth nods and holds onto Roman, letting his head rest on his shoulder with a happy sigh. 

Roman smiles as he rubs Seth's back and bounces him lightly, looking up at Kane as he walked into the foyer with a sleepy Daniel in his arms. 

"Steph...would you still like me to do the fireworks?" Kane asks as he looks down at Stephanie and Hunter, who nodded. 

"Alright, then. Can someone please keep an eye on Daniel, while I'm gone? I think he's about to fall asleep any minute." 

"I will! I'll take good care of him, I promise!" Dean says as he reaches up to take Daniel into his arms, holding him close and patting his bottom as he whimpers softly from being moved around. 

"Okay, but if he gets fussy for you, just tell me and I'll deal with him." Kane says with a smile as he heads outside with Hunter and Matt, who was currently trying to catch a naked, giggling Jeff as he ran all throughout the house. 

"You guys go on without me! As soon as I catch this boy, I'm gonna spank him until he can't sit for a week!" Matt says, panting. 

Meanwhile, Roman had carried Seth into the living room, where everyone was relaxing on the couches and some on the floor with their caregivers. 

It wasn't much later that all the fireworks had been set up and everyone headed back outside, with Roman sitting down at a table next to James and Carmella, while Dean and Daniel sat with Chris, Kevin and their boys. 

Finally catching up with Jeff, Matt frowned as he carried him outside, along with Lita, who was holding a hairbrush in her hands, which was about to be used in spanking Jeff. 

Sitting down on one of the benches, Matt laid Jeff across his lap and took the brush from Lita, bringing it down against Jeff's bare ass, though he couldn't really tell how red it was, so he decided to give him 15 smacks. 

"Please, Daddy! Stop! Everyone is watching us!" Jeff whimpered as he tried to push the brush away, after which, Lita grabbed his hands, holding them out of the way. 

"No, Jeffy. You've been a very naughty boy, running through the house naked like that! Not everyone wants to see your penis!" Matt grumbles before he finishes up the spanking, getting Jeff into a diaper and a t-shirt after. 

Once it seemed that everyone was outside, Hunter smiled and gave Kane the signal to light the fireworks, walking back to Stephanie and sitting down on one of the benches with her and Bayley, who was feeling a bit lonely and wanted to cuddle. 

Sitting down and taking Daniel from Dean, Kane pressed a gentle kiss to his baby boy's forehead as he cradled him in his arms, hoping that the fireworks wouldn't scare him too much. 

As the fireworks started, everyone seemed to cuddle into each other, watching them burst in awe, feeling like part of a big family, which they basically were. 

Seth smiled as he looked at Roman. "Roman? I'm so happy that you guys brought me with you today! I've had the best time of my life! Thank you so much!" He says as he snuggles into Roman's chest along with Dean, who let out a yawn and rubbed at his eyes. 

Roman grinned. "You're welcome, Seth. I'm glad you had a good time here, so now you'll probably look forward to coming back next year, huh?" 

Seth nodded. "Yeah, of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!' He grins as he snuggles deeper into Roman, watching the fireworks happily. 

After the fireworks were over, everyone else started to head back home, with the exception of Kane, Daniel, Roman and his boys. 

Stephanie sighed as she went back into the house with Hunter, saying goodbye to Seth before they left. 

"Well, I guess we'll see you Monday, kiddo. Don't forget, we're here for you if you need us, just give us a call of text and we'll be over to pick you up, anytime." She smiles as she places a hand against Seth's shoulder. 

"I certainly will, but while we're on the subject, how about I come over Monday night after Raw?" 

Stephanie nodded. "Sure, that's fine with me. Just make sure to remind us ahead of time, that way we can get everything set up for you." 

"Don't worry, I will. Thank you again for having me, guys. I REALLY appreciate it. Maybe next time, they'll be no Randy." Seth says. 

Roman smiles as he gently adjusts Seth in his arms, saying his goodbyes to Stephanie and Hunter before taking the boys out to the car. 

Stephanie sighed happily as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder, finally happy that would have a part-time little one of their own and that their party was a success once again.


End file.
